Grey Shades
by Monstra Steele Grey
Summary: What was Christian Grey's life before Ana?
1. Prologue

**The body was laid** and I was so scared. Over and over again I tried to wake my Mommy, and over and over again she was of no movement or sounds. Her body was as still as the night, and all hope was lost for me to hold. I didn't know what to do.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up!" I screamed again and again.

"It's okay son. Your Mommy's in a better place now", Officer Blake reassured me.

"I want my Mommy here! Where is she? Where's my Mommy?", I screamed and asked again.

"Maybe I should take him to the hospital for now. He can stay with me until this is over", a kind woman asked. She smiled at me as tears streamed down my face.

"I would appreciate that Dr. Grey. Keep him until we figure out something else", the officer responded. Dr. Grey walked over to me and held her hand out for me to take.

"Hello. What's your name?", she gently asked. I didn't answer.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you; I'm a doctor." I still didn't answer.

"It's okay", she whispered.

Finally, I reached out my hand for hers and took it, leaving me a little calmer than the scene taking place before me. Dr. Grey led me to her car and I climbed in the front seat. Why wouldn't anyone tell me what was going on? Why wasn't my Mommy waking up? Was she sick? Was she hurt? Why wouldn't anyone tell me? I had to know.

Dr. Grey climbed in the front seat and we drove in silence to the hospital.

 **As we drove** , my tears were still going. Was my Mommy dead? She talked about death to me when I was three-years-old but I didn't fully understand what she meant. She said that death was when you were sleeping without waking up, so is that why she wouldn't wake up for me? I shook her and shook her to wake up or at least respond to me, but she never did. The scary man did that to her. He hurt me and he hurt her so she decided to just leave me all alone. I feel so scared. Where am I going to live now? I never had a Daddy and my Mommy didn't have any friends or family, so where am I supposed to go? My tummy hurts just thinking about this.

We finally pull up and I hear Dr. Grey turn off the engine. She gets out and walks over to my side, holding her arms out in order to carry me. I sit still and avoid her eyes.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. You're safe", she says calmly.

"I want my Mommy", I whisper as I wipe my nose with my sleeve.

"I know, but she's in a better place now. She's not hurting anymore."

"Where's the scary man?", I asked her with blurry eyes, making her look like a ghost. She didn't seem to understand my question.

"I don't know sweetheart, but I'm sure he's far away from you. I'll take care of you; I promise." She held out her arms further and after a few moments, I finally climbed out and allowed her to carry me. She shut the door behind her, locked the door, and walked towards the entrance of the hospital.

"My chest hurts", I said quietly but didn't know if it was because I was hungry or not.

"I'll be careful do you want something to eat?"

"Yes."

"What would you like?"

"Mac and cheese. Mommy made it for me."

"Okay. We can do that", she replied with a kind smile. I might not know this woman, but I still feel safe in her arms. I wrapped mine around her neck and held her tight as I kept crying and crying. She held me gently and allowed me to cry softly on her shoulder.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay", she assured me quietly.

 **Dr. Grey takes me** up high in the hospital and brings me to a big room with two beds, two TV's, chairs, blankets, closets, and bathrooms. She sets me down on one of the beds, careful not to touch my chest.

"I'm going to check to see if you're hurt and clean you up, okay? Does your chest still hurt?", she asks gently.

"Yes. The scary man hurt me", I said with a sniffle. I wiped my nose with my sleeve again.

"What did he hurt you with?"

"Cigarettes." Dr. Grey looks at me with concern.

"Where?"

"On my chest and back." Dr. Grey gently lifts my shirt and gasps in shock.

"The scary man did this to you?"

"Mm-hmm. She always cried with him. I hate him."

"Don't worry, he'll never hurt you again. Do you remember what he looked like?" I always tried to not look at him so I just shook my head "no".

"That's okay. You're safe now and nobody will ever hurt you again. I'll take care of you. It's all okay now."

 **I scarf my food down** , thankful for some real food that wasn't moldy or cold. I asked Dr. Grey for more and she gave me some. It was gone in a matter of minutes. My juice was too.

"Thank you", I said as I gave the bowl back to Dr. Grey.

"You're welcome sweetie", she replied as she gave the bowl to a nurse.

"I'm tired."

"You can go to sleep here. No-one will disturb you."

"Is my Mommy coming back?", I asked with a spark of hope. Dr. Grey looked at me with sad eyes.

"No. She won't be coming back." I cried again and Dr. Grey held me tight. I cried and cried until my throat hurt and Dr. Grey wouldn't let me go until I pulled away to lay down. She covered me with a blanket, kissed my head, and closed the doors so I could sleep.

 _"_ _You little piece of shit! What did you do?" The scary man yelled at me but I kept quiet in the cabinet._

 _Mommy is laying on the floor but she isn't moving at all. I hold my hands over my ears to block out his screams._

 _"_ _You little fuck! Where the hell are you?!", he screams again. He shook Mommy roughly but she isn't moving. Why isn't she moving? Mommy, I need you!_

 _"_ _Come out you little fuck!", the scary man yells again. I have to keep quiet. He can't find me if I'm quiet._

 _I hear big, heavy footsteps in the kitchen. I hold my breath so he can't find me. Mommy said to be quiet and pretend I was invisible. He can't see me if I'm invisible. Soon, he opens the doors roughly and I keep still._

 _"_ _There you are you little shit!", he yells as he grabs my hair and throws me out. He kicks me hard and I scream._

 _"_ _Your Mommy can't protect you now you little fuck. You're the reason she's dead."_

 _He puffs his cigarette and I cough. The smell is nasty. I hate that smell._

 _"_ _Time for your punishment, Maggot." Soon I'm screaming again as he burns me deep in my chest._

 _"_ _Mommy!"_

I wake up screaming and crying. I tried calling out for my Mommy but she didn't answer. She never answered. She let the scary man hurt me.

"Mommy! Mommy!", I screamed loudly. The door opened and the lights turned on. Dr. Grey ran to me and tried to calm me down.

"It's okay. You're safe", she said gently as she tried to hold me. I pushed her away and kept crying.

"Don't touch me! I want my Mommy! I want my Mommy!"

"Sweetheart, your Mommy is gone. You're safe now."

"No! I want my Mommy now!"


	2. Chapter One

I'm sleeping on the bed, holding the blanket close around me as I'm shivering. I haven't felt like talking or eating much over the past few days but when I do eat, it's quick so I don't have to be around someone anymore.

Dr. Grey has been visiting me from time to time but I ignore her advances to keep me company. She's tried to bring me toys to play with or books to read, but I always turn them down. I don't even care to watch anything on TV. Nothing interests me anymore.

My mind keeps wandering back to my mother and how cold she felt when I held her. She was laying there forever before the police showed up but I wouldn't let them touch her. I thought she was just sleeping or sick. I didn't want them to disturb her.

When Officer Blake took me aside, I pushed him away as some men lifted my mother on a roll-away bed and covered her in a large bag. She looked so lifeless and no matter how hard I tried, she wouldn't stir or wake up. Was it my fault she killed herself? Or was it the man that I hated? What if he finds me? He almost killed me once so he wouldn't hesitate to finish what he started, and the thought makes me shudder. I never want to see him again.

As I lay there shivering again, regardless of the temperature of the room, I can hear voices outside my door and one of them is Dr. Grey.

"I just think he should stay with me for a little while. He's scared and I'm the only one that's interacted with him the most", I hear her say to someone I can't recognize. All I know is that it's a man and I feel relief that it's not _the_ man I'm so afraid of seeing again.

"I understand that Dr. Grey but he hasn't talked after his episode the other night. Forgive me, but I just don't feel as if you're capable of taking on a boy that just lost his mother. Besides, you already have a son."

"Me and Carrick can take another child. He deserves that."

"I don't feel as if it's the proper choice at the moment. He won't even talk to you and refuses to associate with any of the other doctors and nurses here. Even Officer Blake hasn't spoken to him since being found."

"He's just scared is all."

"Let us figure something out. He can stay in a foster home for now and we'll decide where he goes." I hear Dr. Grey let out a heavy sigh.

"I understand. Just be easy with him. I know what it's like to be traumatized at a young age."

"Okay. We'll call you of any changes and try to sort this out as quickly as possible."

"Okay. Just let me tell him goodbye. If he's going to leave, it should be tonight."

"Just make it quick."

"I will."

I hear my door open but I can't bring myself to look at her. I feel her sit down on my bed and I hug the blanket closer to my body.

"I know you're scared but I won't hurt you. They're going to take you to a foster home but I'm hoping to take you to be a part of my family. You'll have a Daddy and a brother and no-one will ever hurt you again. We'll take care of you, but first they need to work something out. Hopefully you won't be in the foster home for long." I say nothing and pretend to be asleep. "I'm so sorry. I promise you everything will be okay." She leans down and kisses my head and I tense at her embrace. Finally, she leaves and I try to fall asleep. It's hopeless as I'm reminded of crack-whores, cigarettes, and a frightened little boy hiding from a big, scary man with big boots and a bad temper. I feel as if I won't be forgetting this anytime soon.

 **Officer Blake and Officer James** drive me to a big house with my own blankie and a teddy bear for comfort. I look out the window and see a lot of boys around my age running around and playing outside. I can't tell how many there are but it looks like a dozen not counting myself. As we pull up, they all stop to look at me and I shyly look away. Officer James comes to open my door and takes my hand to help me outside. An old couple walk up to me with gentle expressions on their faces and I hide behind Officer James and pretend to be invisible.

"Hi there. Don't be afraid. We're going to take care of you for a little while, okay? What's your name?" I say nothing. I don't think _Maggot_ is a proper name to call myself so I pretend that I don't have one, especially since I can't remember what my Mommy called me.

"It's okay", the woman says as she kneels down and holds out her hand for mine. I can't move.

"It's okay son. You're just going to stay with them until we find a proper family to adopt you. It won't be long." I carefully poke my head around and eventually reach out for the woman's hand. It's wrinkled and cold but I feel safe in her hold. The man smiles kindly at me and the woman leads me to him as he reaches out his hand to shake mine. I instead stick out my teddy bear's hand to shake it and he chuckles at my gesture.

"Nice to meet you too", he says with a smile.

"We'll call you once we find someone. It might take a day or two but we'll work as fast as we can", Officer Blake addresses to the woman.

"Take all the time you need. He'll be safe here and we'll make sure the other boys treat him well", she responds.

"Very well", he replies before directing his attention to me. "You'll be fine, son. We'll be back as soon as we can." With that, him and Officer James get in their car and drive away. I look down at the grass and hug my belongings tight to myself.

"Are you hungry? We ordered some pizza for dinner", the woman asks me and I slowly nod my response. She releases my hand and walks to the front porch with her husband. They sit down on a swinging chair to watch us all and I gaze at the other boys playing kickball and tag. One of them approaches me with a big smile on his face and sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Hi! I'm Jack. What's your name?", he asks with a smile too big for his face. I look down and say nothing.

"Can't you talk?", he asks and I shake my head no.

"That's weird. You wanna play with us? We can start a new game and let you in." I shake my head no and go to sit with the old couple. I wrap my blankie around my teddy bear and give him a big bear hug. I look back at the old lady and she smiles in response. I decide to watch the other kids playing as Jack comes and sits next to me.

"Can I see your bear?", he asks. I unwrap him and let Jack hold him.

"I like bears. They're soft and cuddly", he says as he hugs it tight and I suddenly feel angry at his embrace. Before I can stop myself, I snatch it away from him and wrap it in my blankie again.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to choke him", he responds.

"Jack", the old man asks and Jack looks at him waiting for his comment. "Can you watch out for the pizza man? We're going to make some lemonade for dinner."

"Okay! I want a lemon slice on mine. Please."

"Okay. Do you want some lemonade?", the man asks me and patiently waits for my answer. I've never had lemonade before so I don't know how to answer.

"It's real sweet. You want to try some?", Jack asks me. I slowly nod and the old couple departs.

"I'm six. How old are you?", Jack then asks me. I hold my fingers up to indicate that I'm four.

"Cool! I hope we can be friends." I nod shyly and pet my bear.

 **The pizza burns the roof of my mouth** but it's still better than moldy cheese and frozen peas for dinner. The lemonade is really sweet and I have a slice of lemon on my glass like Jack's. we share a cheese and pepperoni pizza as everyone else eats supreme, sausage, deluxe, Hawaiian and one with Canadian bacon on top. Jack reaches for the last slice of pepperoni and places it on my plate.

"Here. It's good huh?", he asks and I force a smile before taking another bite.

"Who wants ice cream sandwiches?", the old man announces and every boy raises their hand, all except me. I've never had ice cream before so I have no idea what they're all excited about.

"We have Neapolitan and chocolate. Who wants which?", the man asks as he holds two boxes of ice cream sandwiches.

"I want chocolate!", Jack yells, almost hurting my ears. "Please", he corrects himself as the old man comes around and gives him one.

"What do you want?", he asks me but I don't know what to try.

"The chocolate ones are the best. I don't like strawberry", Jack says with a disgusted expression as he takes a big bite of his sandwich. It almost makes me laugh. I point to the box with the chocolate sandwiches and Jack passes it to me.

"The paper is really sticky. I can open it if you want." I nod and before I know it, the paper is ripped off like a present and I'm holding an almost-melted sandwich with the ice cream dripping off the sides and the covering sticking to my fingers. I take a small bite and it feels cold down my throat. I take an even bigger bite and devour it in almost one bite. Soon, I feel my head hurting and I hold it as it feels like it's frozen.

"Oh, brain freeze. You have to be careful and not eat too fast sweetie", the woman addresses me. Finally, the pain goes away and the couple is asking if anyone wants another sandwich. I shake my head no.

"Okay, time to wash up and go to bed. Don't forget to say your prayers and clean your rooms", the woman says as all the boys head upstairs for lights out. Jack takes my hand and I freeze in place.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor", he remarks and I feel compelled to remove my hand. Before I can do so, he's already bringing me upstairs to show me where the bath and bedrooms are.

 **We're all tucked in** and I suddenly feel safe in the soft, cool bedspread with other boys laying in the same room. The old woman finishes reading "The Little Prince" and I smile at the story. I hope she reads it again soon. Then, everyone holds their hands together and I'm confused by what they're doing.

"We're praying", Jack assures me and shows me how to fold my fingers together like everyone else. He then takes my bear and does the same.

"Dear Lord" the woman begins, "thank you for all these wonderful boys and the time that we've spent together. Please let them all find good, permanent homes with loving families, siblings…"

"And candy and puppies!", one of the boys exclaims and everyone laughs.

"Yes. That too", the couple laughs along. "Please let them all have a good night's sleep and please keep them safe and patient as they wait for their new mommies and daddies to come and find them, and for them to have all the love that they deserve. Thank you Lord, in Jesus' name we pray…"

"Amen", the boys finish and lower their hands. I follow along and the couple starts to leave.

"Good night boys. Sweet dreams and we'll see you tomorrow", the woman says before switching off the light and closing the door.

"Good night", Jack says to me before drifting off to sleep himself. I'm afraid to close my eyes and lay staring at the ceiling. I can't sleep after everything that's happened, so I hug my bear tight and try my best to forget it all.

 **Two days pass** and I'm still at the foster home. Me and Jack have been playing and getting along really well, but I still can't bring myself to talk. However, I am thankful for the distraction. We're playing kickball outside and just then the old woman comes out and gets my attention.

"Jack, I need to borrow your friend for a second okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay!", he exclaims and goes back to kicking the ball on his legs and knees. I follow the woman inside and she kneels in front of me so I'm looking at her face-to-face.

"Do you remember the doctor lady that was taking care of you before you came here?", she asks softly. I nod, although I was trying to forget.

"Well, she and her husband filled out some paperwork and they're coming to take you to live in their home. You're gonna have a Mommy and Daddy and a new brother to play with. Does that sound okay?" I want to say yes but I don't want to say the word. Instead, I just nod my response.

"It was wonderful to have you here sweetheart. I'm sure Jack will miss you but he can come and visit if he wants, okay?" I nod sadly.

"It'll be alright, sweetie. I know Dr. Grey and she's a very nice lady. You'll be happy living with her. I promise." I nod because it's all I can say for now.

 **"** **Thank you so much Leslie.** I'll keep you informed of how he's doing", Dr. Grey remarks and she gives Leslie a warm hug. My new Dad, Carrick, shakes Neal, Leslie's husband's, hand and thanks him for looking out for me. Jack is holding onto Leslie's skirt and I can see the tear stains on his face.

"Bye. I'll miss you", he says as he wipes his nose with his sleeve. I wave and force a smile as my goodbye. Dr. Grey looks down at me and offers to pick me up. I shake my head no and hold my bear and blankie closer instead. She takes the hint and continues her farewells to the couple and boys.

"Thank you again. We should go before Elliot wakes up from his nap. I'm sure Sarah will appreciate some time off for a couple of days", Dr. Grey remarks as Carrick opens my door for me. I hesitate to climb in.

"Does he know about his new brother?", Leslie asks her.

"No, but we figured we'd surprise him when we get home. I'm just hoping they get along well. Elliot's not used to having a sibling.

"I'm sure they'll be best friends before you know it. Good luck and be sure to keep in touch. Bye sweetie", Leslie says as she waves in my direction. I force a wave and watch as Jack continues crying and wiping his nose. I climb in the car and Carrick smiles at me as he straps me into my car seat.

"There you go. Now you won't get hurt", he smiles as he gently closes the door and goes to open his wife's door for her. She thanks him and climbs in before he closes it and comes back to the driver's side. They buckle up and start the engine.

"Are you okay, darling? You're going to like your new home and you have an older brother named Elliot. He was adopted as well." I force a smile and hug my bear as I try to avoid her gaze.

"I'm Grace and Carrick is your new father. We never learned your name so we decided to call you Christian. Is that okay?" _Christian?_ I like that. I shyly nod in approval.

"Wonderful. Welcome to the Grey family sweetheart. I promise you'll be loved and safe. No-one will ever hurt you again."

And with that, Carrick pulls the car away and we head towards my new home. _Christian Grey._ I think I can get used to that.


	3. Chapter Two

**The house is big** and I'm worried I'll get lost in there. Grace and Carrick pull into the drive-way and turn the car off. Carrick climbs out and goes to open my door for me before unbuckling my seatbelt. After he does, I climb out and stare at the big house. I feel like an ant looking at it. This is my new home? I didn't know my new parents were rich. It's like a mansion.

"Welcome home, Christian. We can't wait for you to meet Elliot." _Lelliot._ I wonder what he's like.

"Are you hungry, Christian? We can have whatever you want for lunch", Grace asks me as my stomach loudly growls. I'm hungry but I don't know what I want, so all I can do is nod as they lead me inside the house. It's even bigger on the inside. How am I supposed to live here? Even the foster home wasn't this big.

"It's okay, sweetheart. This will be your new home and you can go anywhere you wish. Do you want to see the whole house?", she asks and I nod. I still don't feel like talking so nodding is the best I can do.

 **Grace and Carrick** finish giving me a tour and I'm completely overwhelmed by the vastness of the house. It might take a long time for me to know where is what and what is where and get my surroundings into comfort. I need a lot more time to get used to it, as opposed to overnight.

Just then, a young woman comes into the room and is holding a small boy around my age in her arms. He's rubbing his eyes and I can tell he just woke up from a nap.

"Hello, darling", Grace says as she takes him from the woman's arms. "Thank you Sarah. You can take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you ma'am", Sarah responds and gives me a friendly wave with a warm smile on her face. I hide behind Grace as Sarah leaves for the day.

"Elliot, wake up. We want you to meet someone", Grace coos to him but he's still waking up to capture the news. He looks at me as if he can't believe what she just said.

"Who is he?", Lelliot replies as he continues rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"This is Christian. He's going to be your new little brother", Grace answers.

"Why?"

"So, you have someone to play with when we're not here. So, you won't be lonely when we're at work."

"I don't want a new brother. I like playing with Sarah", Lelliot whines.

"I know sweetie, but Christian needed a home and we decided to give him one. Just give him some time, okay? He was alone just like you were." Grace takes Lelliot and sets him down in front of me as he's now wide awake. I hold onto to Grace's jeans as best I can as Lelliot gets closer to inspect me.

"Can't you talk?", he asks me. I can't respond.

"Answer me. Why won't you talk?", he demands a little louder.

"Elliot be easy with him dear. He was scared when I first met him", Grace assures him.

"Why? What's wrong with him?", Elliot asks as if he doesn't believe a word she's said.

"He lost his Mommy, just like you did when we brought you home."

"Well, why doesn't he talk then? Did he forget how to talk?"

"Elliot, that's not nice. He just needs time to adjust to his new home and family. Please be patient with him dear."

"Hmm", is all Elliot says as he begs Carrick to pick him up. Carrick does and takes him to the kitchen for something to eat.

"It's alright, Christian. He just needs to get used to you is all. Do you want to see your new room?", Grace queries me as she reaches for my hand. I slowly take it and she leads me upstairs.

 **My room is big and blue**. The walls are covered in dinosaurs, all colorful and smiling at me, and my ceiling has glow-in-the-dark stars from top to bottom. My bed has dinosaur-themed pillows, bedspread, and there's even stuffed Tyrannosaurus Rex and Brachiosaurus toys on my bed and a large Triceratops posters on the side. On the floor are little toy dinosaurs, as well as other animal figurines, little toy cars, books, race tracks, trains, and a big cream-colored bear about my size. By the window is an indigo beanbag chair and beside it a small sun nightlight. There's also a large, green carpet that almost looks like grass on top of a white carpet that covers every inch of the floor. Against the wall is a wooden desk and matching bookcase with all kinds of little knick-knacks on every shelf. I wasn't expecting to have so much in my room but I'm starting to feel a little at home.

"We weren't sure what you wanted so we got some things that we thought you could enjoy. Elliot's room is the same but his is red and a little smaller than yours. Do you like it?" I nod.

"You'll be fine. Our room is right across the hall and you can come visit us anytime you wish. Our door is always open. Do you want to see the backyard?" I nod and take her hand.

Outside, there's a large swing set, sandbox, tire swing, and tree house for me to play in. Lelliot is making a sandcastle and I cling closer to Grace.

"It's pretty big, isn't it? You can come out here anytime you want but just tell us first okay? And no coming out when it's raining or snowing. You can always ask, okay?", she asks. I nod.

"You can talk you know", Lelliot remarks as he starts digging in the sand.

"Elliot, we can't rush him. Please be nice dear", Grace scolds gently. I raise my hands for her to pick me up and she immediately takes the hint. I wrap my arms around her neck and squeeze her hard as she gently holds me in her arms. When she moves her hand to my back, I tense. It still hurts where the scary man hurt me and I can't bear to be touched in those areas. I just can't.

"It's okay, dear", Grace says softly as she thankfully moves her hands away from my back. I start to relax.

"Carrick, honey. Do we have anything here that we can make for lunch?", she asks her husband.

"I found some hot dogs and hamburgers in the refrigerator that haven't gone bad. I might need to get some buns though.", he replies. _What are those?_

"Boys, do you want those for lunch?", she asks us both. I don't know how to answer but Lelliot looks really excited.

"I want a hundred of them!", he exclaims and I can hear Grace laugh at his excitement.

"Alright dear. Cary, do you mind getting some buns? I can stay with Christian and Elliot and get lunch started."

"Sure. I'll be back as soon as I can", he replies as he gives Grace a quick kiss on the lips and goes to retrieve his keys from a nearby bowl by the front door. Grace gently sets me down as she starts to prepare lunch.

"You boys can play for a little while. Just be careful and stay where I can see you both", she gently commands and goes to fetch the food from the fridge.

"That treehouse is mine. All my stuff's in there and you can't touch", Lelliot tells me so I quietly decide to go and play on the swing set by myself. I set my bear and blankie on the swing beside me but can't quite figure out how to work it. Grace comes back outside and starts firing up a grill.

"Christian, honey, do you need help?", she asks me and I nod as I'm confused on what to do. "Here, sit up straight, hold the ropes, and swing your legs forward to move." I do as she instructs and start to swing a few feet from the ground.

"There you go. Just don't swing too high, okay?", she asks gently as she kisses the top of my head and goes back to fix lunch. Mommy rarely kissed my head and I feel myself silently crying as I remember the last time I saw her. I use the back of my hand to rub away my tears and act stronger than I am.

"Why are you crying?", Lelliot asks me in disbelief. I try to ignore him and continue swinging.

 **Carrick returns** just as Grace finishes grilling our lunch. It smells good. Since it's a nice day out we all decide to sit out on the patio and enjoy the cool air and gentle breeze on a very sunny day. I sit next to Carrick as Grace starts to serve us.

"Elliot, can you say grace for us please?", she requests him and I'm once again introduced to folding my fingers together and bowing my head with eyes closed.

"Dear God, thank you for this yummy food and how good it will be in our tummies. Amen", he says and we all say amen in turn. I watch as everyone starts serving potato salad, hamburgers, hot dogs, chips, and macaroni salad but I'm still unsure of what I want to eat.

"Don't be afraid Christian. Eat whatever you like", Grace says with a smile and I reluctantly decide on a hot dog. I grab the ketchup and mustard as I watch Lelliot do the same and try to squirt them on my bun in the same fashion.

"Elliot, can you help Christian? He's never had this before", Grace requests him and with a heavy groan, he comes over to me and shows me how to open the bottles and squeeze the condiments onto my hot dog.

"See? Easy", he remarks and offers some funny looking chips with big bumps for me to try. I nod and he gives me a big handful before placing them on my plate. I take a sip of my lemonade before trying a bite.

"Eat the end. It's good", Lelliot instructs as he demonstrates how to eat the hot dog. I do my best to follow his example but some of the condiments start sliding off before I can take a bite.

"Eat over your plate, dummy", Lelliot says aggravated.

"Elliot! We don't talk that way to Christian", Grace exclaims, scaring me a little.

"It's not my fault he doesn't know how to eat", Lelliot groans.

"Elliot, he's been in poverty so he's not used to the kind of foods we eat."

"What's pov-ur-tee?"

"It means living without a lot to eat. Christian didn't have the kind of food that we do and his Mommy didn't go out to get more."

"Why? Was she stupid?"

"Elliot, I don't appreciate your attitude and no she was not stupid. She was hurt and very sad and didn't feel like going out too often."

"So, he has to be the same?"

"He was scared, honey. This is all very new to him."

"Why does he have to live with us then?"

"Because we wanted to do something nice and take him in so he would be safe."

"Why can't another family keep him safe?"

"Elliot, that's enough. Either be nice to Christian or go to your room without another bite. Christian is part of the family now and we want him to feel as welcome as possible. I don't want any more bad words towards him, understand?"

"Yes, Mommy", Lelliot answers but still ignores me as he devours his food and makes a mess in the progress. I stare at my food and feel my tummy twisting hard knots to where I feel as if my entire chest will explode. Grace notices my quietness and gently places her hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You'll be best friends before you know it. Try to eat and then you can go play in your room. Okay?" I nod and try another attempt to eat the food on my plate. It's good and I'm hoping I can have more of it. My tummy feels happier now and I decide to try a burger after my hot dog is completely gone. It's good too. My stomach starts to hurt but I'm still grateful for having some real food enter my system.

After lunch, I head upstairs to my room and start to play with my new toys. I look at my books and smile when I see that one of them is "The Little prince", the same book that Leslie read to us at the foster home. I loved that book but I can't read it for myself so I just stare at the pages and try to remember what happened in the book. I notice the other books on the floor but none of them are familiar to me: "The Ugly Duckling"; "The Princess and the Frog"; "Aladdin's Lamp and many others that I can't even try to understand in storytelling. As I try to figure out the stories, I hear a knock on my door and look as Grace pokes her head around with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi, Christian. Are you okay?", she gently asks as she sits on the floor with me. I pick up "The Little Prince" and hold it up for her to see.

"Do you want me to read it for you?" I nod enthusiastically and Grace goes to pick me up, careful not to touch where I hurt, and sits down on my bed with me in her lap. She opens the book to the first page and begins to read.

"Once when I was six years old I saw a magnificent picture in a book, called True

Stories from Nature, about the primeval forest…" As she reads every word, I listen intently to the story and lean my head on her shoulder. I want to hear it all day and I'm happy that I have it as my own.

 **Later that night** , I'm brushing my teeth in the bathroom across the hall from my room and rinse my mouth with a little cup until all the toothpaste is gone. I've never used a toothbrush before but after watching Lelliot use his, I caught onto it pretty quickly. I finish cleaning up and head back to my room. Carrick tucks me in and Grace hands me my bear as she lies it under the covers with me.

"Do you want the nightlight on?', Carrick asks me and I'm not sure if I do or not. I've never slept with a light on before but decide to nod to see what it's like to. I watch Carrick flip a little switch underneath the light but don't see anything happening. Is it broken?

"Are you warm enough dead?", Grace asks me and I softly nod in response.

"We're so happy to have you here, Christian. I'm sure Elliot will warm up to you eventually", she says with an attempted laugh. I briefly smile but it doesn't reach my eyes.

"Goodnight darling. We'll be right across the hall if you need us. Just knock and you can come in, okay? I hope you sleep well tonight."

"Goodnight Christian", Carrick says as he kisses my head and pulls the covers up higher to ensure I'm as warm as can be. Grace then kisses my head and they both get up to leave.

"Sweet dreams Christian. We'll see you tomorrow. Love you", they say before switching off my light and shutting the door behind them. I then notice the nightlight has come on and can see it lighting a big part of my room in yellow. Maybe I'll use it every night. I start to close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

 _"_ _No! No!", my Mommy cries as the big, scary man hits her hard with his belt._

 _I hide under the tablecloth in the kitchen and try to stay quiet so he can't hear me. Mommy cries again as he hits her harder than before._

 _"_ _You silly, fucking twit. You're a dumb little bitch, you know that?", he yells and I watch helplessly as he hits her again, harder with each blow. I cover my ears to block out the noise._

 _"_ _Please, stop", she wails and I try to fight back my tears and he keeps hitting her harder and harder and she cries out in pain._

 _"_ _Don't make a sound. Don't make a sound", I keep telling myself. He can't find me if I'm quiet._

 _"_ _Where's the little shit?", the scary man says as I hear him drop his belt and start stomping in my direction._

 _I shut my eyes tight and pretend to be invisible so he can't find me. Mommy always tells me to be invisible. I want her with me now._

 _"_ _Ah, there you are." The scary man throws back the table and grabs me by hair before dragging me into Mommy's bedroom. Mommy keeps crying as the big, scary man slams the door and lets me go._

 _"_ _You ugly little shit", he says as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it. I cough. It's nasty and smells bad. I don't like it._

 _"_ _Come here you little fuck. Come here!", he yells as he drags me closer and burns my chest with the cigarette. I scream but my Mommy doesn't come._

 _Where's my Mommy?_

 _I want my Mommy now._

I wake up crying loudly as I'm once again reminded of what happened to me just days before. I soon here my door burst open and my light turns on as Grace and Carrick run and try to comfort me.

"Christian, it's okay. You're safe. You're safe", Grace says as she tries to comfort me. Carrick sits on the edge of my bed and tries to calm me down as well.

"It's okay. Shh, it's okay", he says gently as my tears continue falling down my face. I start shivering as they hold me closer and try to quiet me down. I hold onto Grace but the tears never stop coming.

"Shh. Don't cry. It's okay", Grace whispers as she gently rocks me back and forth in her lap. I wrap my arms around her neck tightly and before I know it, she's standing up and starts carrying me out of my room. Carrick grabs my bear and follows before turning off my light and closing the door behind us. I'm still holding on as they take me in their bedroom and lay me down gently on the big bed. Carrick hands me my bear and after a moment I take it from his hand.

"You can sleep in here with us tonight. Don't be afraid. No-one will hurt you", Grace says gently as she starts wiping away my tears with the back of her hand. My throat starts hurting as she adjusts the pillows on the bed, allowing me to lay down.

"We'll be right here the whole night. You're safe. Everything's alright now", Grace says in an attempt to reassure me and then kisses the top of my head as Carrick turns out the lights and covers me so I'm warm and safe. I'm still shaking from my nightmare and it takes a while for me to stop.

Finally, I close my eyes and try to drift off to sleep, knowing that I'm protected and not by a crack-whore or abusive lover keen on hurting her and me. My breathing comes back to normal and I try to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter Three

**I'm sleeping peacefully** in Grace and Carrick's bed as the sunlight starts to shine through the bedroom. I'm still hugging my bear tight and I'm half-tempted to open my eyes or keep them shut as I'm not sure if I want to get up or try to sleep again. It feels like forever since I've slept and I just don't want to leave for a little while longer. I also feel much safer here than I did with my Mommy. I don't want to visit her again.

"Christian. Honey wake up", Grace says gently until I finally open my eyes to gaze at her. "You need to get up now. It's time for school." _School? What's school?_

"You need to get up and get dressed sweeties. Elliot's going to school too so you won't be by yourself. We can pick you up right after work. Does that sound good?" I don't know how to answer since I don't know what to expect from school. Mommy never took me to school. Grace leans down and kisses my head.

"Do you want some cereal?", she asks me and once again I have no idea what she's talking about. Grace smiles when I don't answer.

"It's okay. You'll get used to it over time. Go and brush your teeth and get dressed and I'll make you some cereal, okay?", she asks softly and I slowly nod my head in response. She kisses my head one more time then gets up to leave and I'm left on my own. I contemplate getting up and getting ready but I'm still a little shaken from last night. I guess that's going to become a reoccurring event. Finally, I climb out of bed, unexcited to start the day.

 **My cereal is delicious** but I'm too full for a second serving. Grace requests that I finish my orange juice and I do in almost a whole gulp. I like orange juice.

"Elliot, be sure to keep an eye on Christian today alright? He's never been to school before", Carrick directs towards Lelliot as he takes a sip of coffee.

"I don't wanna babysit him!", Lelliot wails and he pouts and crosses his arms. It almost makes me laugh.

"Elliot. Be nice to your brother", Carrick scolds gently.

"He's not my brother", Lelliot whines before taking one more bite of his cereal and drinking the milk in the bowl. I decide to follow along and finish the milk as well. Carrick looks at me with an exasperated sigh.

"Don't worry Son. He'll grow on you soon enough", he says with a smile and I smile in return, still unable to say something back.

"It took him time to adjust to us", Grace jokes as she takes our bowls and glasses. I smile shyly in response.

"Are you two ready? I can drive you to school before going to work", Carrick offers as he finishes his coffee.

"I wanna ride the bus!", Elliot whines.

"What do you think Grace? Should Christian get used to riding the bus?", he asks her as she continues clearing the table.

"I don't see why not. At least he won't be on there alone."

"If not, I don't mind driving him before work. We would just need to get up earlier is all."

"Okay. Is that alright with you Christian? Elliot will be with you." I nod. I've never ridden a bus before but since Lelliot wants to ride it, maybe it won't be so bad.

"Okay. If you don't like it, you don't have to ride it anymore. Now, get your backpacks or you'll be late!", she exclaims and me and Lelliot grab our things and wait for the bus.

 **The bus is loud** and there's a lot of other kids on it. Lelliot is sitting next to me on the far end but I tell he's ignoring me. I stare out the window and watch the trees and cars pass us by until finally we arrive at school. The bus driver opens the door for us by moving a funny-looking handle and everyone excitedly climbs out, everyone except me. I'm just trying to keep my balance. The kids all run inside and Lelliot roughly grabs my arm and drags me inside as well. I snatch my arm away and he looks at me annoyed.

"What?", he shouts. I say nothing and just walk with the rest of the kids. He pushes me before running ahead.

 **I'm sitting in a classroom** in a big beanbag chair as everyone is busy chatting away about who knows what. An older, black woman walks into the room and everyone is suddenly very quiet, followed by my even breathing.

"Good morning class", she announces with a bright smile as she adjusts her glasses and looks around the room.

"Good morning, Ms. Dorson!", they all shout enthusiastically.

"I hear we have a new student today", she declares as she walks over to me and places her hand on my shoulder. "This is Christian. He was adopted by the Grey's, you know Dr. Grey and her husband and Elliot? Say hello to him and make him feel welcome", she finishes and everyone starts greeting me and I shyly avoid their gaze. I shrug out of Ms. Dorson's grasp.

"I'm sorry sweetie", she says sweetly as she goes to write something on the blackboard. I try to block out everyone and do my best to pay attention.

 **After naps** , or in my case time to stare at the ceiling and say nothing, we all head outside to have lunch on the playground. I sit by myself on a bench near the school and open the paper bag that Grace made for me. Inside is a tuna sandwich, carrot sticks, and a juice box. I eat slowly as I enjoy the new foods. I can see Lelliot by himself as well but I'm reluctant to go and join him. I decide to go take the risk and quietly go sit by him. He scoots away from me but doesn't say a word. I choose to ignore him as well and continue to eat.

 **After lunch** , Ms. Dorson gets a selection of books out for reading time and we get to choose which ones we'd like to read. I see most of the books are the ones that I have and "The Little Prince" is one of them. I pick it up and shyly hand it to Ms. Dorson but as I do, Lelliot knocks it out of my hands and I watch it hit the floor.

"I don't wanna read that book", he whines and I try to pick it up before he knocks it out of my hands again.

"Elliot, everyone deserves a chance to take a book to read", Ms. Dorson acknowledges as she picks up the book and hands it back to me.

"But I don't like that book", Lelliot whines again. I clutch the book tightly as I try to control my anger.

"Elliot be nice to your brother. He can choose whatever he wants."

"He's not my brother! I hate him."

"Elliot! Don't talk to him like that. Say you're sorry."

"No! I hate him!"

I'm then reminded of the big, scary man and how much I hated it when he visited my mother. He always smelled of bourbon and cigarettes and would usually come by angry and drunk before beating the shit out of me and my mother. My mom would tell me to hide and remain as quiet as I could but as much as I tried to hide away from the noise, his shouting and my mom's crying would continuously carry over no matter where I hid. I tried to stay strong but I failed. I hated it when he came over.

Before I can stop myself, I hit Lelliot's arm to stop him from talking but just as I'm walking away, Lelliot hits me harder and knocks me to the floor. I get up and wrestle him to the ground and punch him hard in the mouth as he kicks me off of him. The other kids are yelling and Ms. Dorson is trying to keep them apart but soon she runs over to me and Lelliot on the floor and pulls him away just as he hits me hard across my cheek. She calls for another teacher to come and I watch as a young lady about the same age as Ms. Dorson pick up Lelliot and take him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I notice from the corner of my eye that his nose is bleeding and I can feel a sharp pain in my cheek from where he hit me. I've never gotten in a fight before and I can't tell what came over me. All memories of the big, scary man come back to haunt me but I've never reacted to it in this way beforehand and I can't tell if it'll happen again.

Ms. Dorson motions for me to come to the bathroom and I hesitantly comply. She kneels down to my level and gently checks to see if I have any injuries.

"Christian, why did you do that? You hurt Elliot pretty bad", she asks gently but I can't bring myself to look at her. I'm still trying to calm down.

"Do you wanna talk?" I shake my head. "Okay. I'll call your Mommy and Daddy and we'll talk then. Does that sound alright?" I nod but keep my gaze down. I don't know how they'll react to this.

 **"** **It just happened out of nowhere** and both of them got hurt pretty badly. It's never gotten so out of control here before so I'm concerned of it happening again", Ms. Dorson explains to Grace and Carrick. I'm sitting on Grace's left side and Lelliot is sitting on Carrick's side and honestly, I think that's the best decision. I'm still pretty mad and he hasn't calmed down as well. His pouting almost makes me laugh.

"We understand and we apologize for what's happened. Neither one of them has shown this aggression since we brought Christian home", Grace remarks.

"How did Elliot react to Christian being brought into the family?"

"He wasn't too excited about it", Carrick answers.

"I can understand why. Not every child reacts well to a new member of their family."

"He's not my family", Lelliot whines as he crosses his arms. What did I ever do him before this? It doesn't make sense.

"Elliot, hush dear", Grace scolds him gently. Lelliot just continues pouting.

"Is there any reason for Christian to act this way? Did he show any signs of hostility when you picked him up?"

"No, he was fairly quiet when he first came home but he did have a rough night the night before. He just lost his mother when I first met him."

"Oh", Ms. Dorson replies with sympathy. "I'm so sorry to hear that." She looks at me with a warm smile but I just stare down at the floor. I don't need anyone's sympathy right now.

"Is there something we can do to keep this from happening again? Of course, Elliot and Christian will have to see each other every day but is there a way they can still be educated without causing a fight?", Grace inquires.

"I'm not sure Dr. Grey. Maybe I can have a substitute teacher impart with Elliot and I with Christian and that way both of the boys will still receive an education without having to be around one another. If that doesn't work, my only other option is for Christian to be homeschooled."

"What do you think darling?", Carrick asks his wife and I can tell she's deep in thought. _What's homeschooled mean?_

"Can you guarantee that they will keep their distance? Me and Cary can't stay home to teach Christian and our babysitter Sarah won't be able to watch him on weekdays."

"Understood and yes I can. There's two separate playgrounds that the boys can play on and I will make sure that they stay far away from each other until you come to pick them up."

"Okay. We'll try it but if not, we'll have to find an alternative as soon as possible", Grace remarks as she looks at me with a kind smile. I gaze at her impassively as I can't bring myself to smile back. _Some son I'm turning out to be._

"Okay. It's all settled then and I apologize for what occurred. It all happened so fast."

"It's not your fault Ms. Dorson. They just need some more time to adjust is all", Carrick assures her. I don't think 'time' is going to help me much with Lelliot hating my company every day of his life. I think I'm gonna be sick.

 **"** **Thank you again** and I guess they'll see you tomorrow", Grace calls out to Ms. Dorson as she holds my hand and Carrick holds Lelliot and takes us to the car.

"My pleasure. We'll just see how this goes and go from there. I'll see you tomorrow boys", Ms. Dorson waves to us.

"Bye Ms. Dorson", Lelliot calls out with an excited wave. I shyly wave back as well. Grace and Carrick help us inside and buckle us before we depart. I hold my arms tightly to my chest and stare out the window, forcing myself not to cry. Some first day of school.

"Elliot is there something you want to say to Christian?", Grace gently inquires towards Lelliot who's still folding his arms and pouting as usual. He shakes his head and stares out his window.

"Christian?", Grace queries me and I just close my eyes to avoid her gaze. She sighs softly and looks at Carrick with concern on her face. _This is going to be harder than I thought._ Hopefully Lelliot can keep his mouth shut after this.


	5. Chapter Four

_"_ _No, please, leave him alone!", Mommy yelled, hurting my ears._

 _"_ _Shut up, you stupid bitch! The little shit deserves a beating", the scary man shouted, hitting me again with his belt._

 _"_ _Go entertain my friend or I'll give you something to cry about!", he yelled again, his breath stale with whiskey and cigarettes._

 _Yuck. It smells nasty._

 _I watch an older man drag Mommy to her room and slam the door loudly. It makes me jump._

 _"_ _Now, what am I going to do with you?", the man smiled, whipping his belt._

 _Mommy! I want my Mommy!_

 **I woke suddenly** and sat up straight. My heart's beating fast and for a minute I forgot where I am.

 _Don't cry. Don't cry,_ I repeated to myself and took a few deep breaths. _He can't hurt you. He can't hurt you anymore._

 **After school,** Grace and Carrick picked us up and Lelliot shoved me out of the way as he got in the car...again.

"Elliot, apologize to Christian", Grace gently scolded him but he just stuck out his tongue. _Jerk._

"How was your day, dear?", she asked me and I pulled out a piece of paper before handing it to her.

"You colored today?", she asked warmly and I nod. We colored trees, people and dogs and we could use any color we wanted. I used blue. I like blue.

"It's beautiful, darling. Good job", Grace smiled before handing it back to me. I smiled shyly and put it in my backpack before hugging my teddy bear tight.

"What about you, Elliot? What did you do today?", Carrick asked as we left the school.

"I played on the monkey bars and built a sand castle", he exclaimed enthusiastically. "Christian just stayed in the corner by himself."

"Elliot, he's just shy."

"I don't care. I wanna take him back."

"Elliot, we need to take care of Christian. He needs us."

"I don't need him. He doesn't even talk."

"Elliot, that's enough." Lelliot slouched beside me and pouted again, facing the window.

"Do you two wanna visit Grandpa Trevelyan today?", Grace asked, grabbing my attention. _Trev-yan?_

"Yes!", Lelliot said happily.

"What about you, Christian? Do you wanna go to his orchard?", Grace asked me kindly. _Orchard?_

"Does he have to come?", Lelliot whined.

"Yes, dear. He's part of the family, too", Grace responded.

"Hmph", he pouts...again.

"Well, Christian? Would you like to go today?", Grace asks me kindly and I slowly nod my head.

 **We pulled up** outside a country house with the biggest trees I've ever seen, all with apples. _Is this an orchard?_

"Grace", a man called out and I looked to see an old man walking towards her with his arms outstretched.

"It's so good to see you again", Grace regards him warmly as she hugs him tight. I crouched down in my seat as Lelliot runs out.

"Grandpa!", Lelliot exclaimed and the older man picks him as Lelliot squeezes him tight. _Grandpa?_

"My, you're getting big, boy. I think you grew a few inches."

"I grew five!", he shouts happily and hugs the man again. I continue slouching, hoping he doesn't notice me.

"Come on, son. Nobody will hurt you", Carrick tells me gently as he climbed out and opened my door. I slowly unbuckled and grab my teddy before stepping and taking his hand.

"Oh, this must be Christian", the older man remarks and I quickly hide behind Carrick.

"He's a little shy. We've had a rough few months", Carrick explains, sadly.

"Yeah, Grace told me about that. Poor kid", Trev-yan remarks.

"He doesn't even talk", Lelliot whines, demanding attention.

"Hey, you didn't either until you were two-years-old", Grandpa Trev-yan laughs, kissing him on the head before setting him down. He turns to me and I try desperately to make myself invisible.

"It's okay, boy. I'm your Grandpa Trevelyan. Welcome to the family", he says kindly, slowly reaching his hand out for mine. I back away and he smiles before standing.

"We got a good harvest this year. You boys wanna pick some apples?", Grandpa Trev-yan asks. _Apples?_

"I want some! I want some!", Lelliot shouts, jumping up and down.

"Go ahead Elliot, but leave the green ones alone; they're still growing a little", Grandpa warns gently, just before Lelliot runs off to the trees.

"You want some apples too, Christian?", Carrick asked me before reaching his hand out for mine. I took it shyly and follow him to the trees.

 **Grandpa Trev-yan has a lot of trees.** Big trees. Small trees. Brown trees. Green trees. My mouth pops open as I look at all the trees.

"Have you ever had apple pie before, Christian?", Grandpa Trev-yan asks me. I shake my head no.

"It's really good. If you want, I'll ask your grandma if she'll make us one later." _Grandma?_

"Where is mom?", Grace askes.

"She ran to the store but she should be back any minute. She wanted to get something special for her new grandson", he smiled and I hold my teddy tighter.

"You want some apples?", he asked and I slowly nod my head, not knowing what he means.

"I can pick you up if you want", Carrick offers and I suddenly feel scared. _No. Don't touch me._ _I can't bear to be touched._

"It's okay", he said kindly and reaches up for a big, shiny apple. He picks it off the branch and hands it to me and after a moment, I take it and take a bite. Ouch, it's hard.

"You have to really bite into it, son. It's very juicy", Carrick coaxes me gently and I slowly lift the apple again to my mouth. I watch Lelliot take a big bite of his apple and try to do what does. It's really hard so I have to bite even harder. I finally manage to take a bite and apple juices runs down my face. _Mmm._

"You like it?", Grace asks me and I nod quickly before taking another bite.

"You can pick as many as you want", Grandpa Trev-yan tells me and starts reaching up to grab more apples.

 **It's late but** I have a lot of apples. Grandpa Trev-yan said that Grandma should be there soon to make us a pie.

"Oh, here she is", he states and I quickly hide behind Grace. She gently strokes my hair and I cling to her dress.

"Where's my new grandson?", the woman asks and Grandpa Trev-yan leads her to me. I try again to make myself invisible.

"He's a little shy and can't bear to be touched", Grace explains gently and the old woman kneels down to greet me.

"Oh, he's adorable", she says warmly. "Hello, Christian. I'm your Grandma Trev-yan." _Trev-yan. It's a funny name._

"You want me to make you an apple pie? I just bought some vanilla ice cream to go with it", Grandma Trev-yan asks me. _Ice cream!_

I slowly nod and Lelliot runs past me into the house. I grab Grace's hand and follow in step.

 **The pie is cooled** and Grandma Trev-yan is serving pieces of it on paper plates. Mine has a big scoop of ice cream.

"Have you ever had ice cream before, Christian?", Grandma Trev-yan asks me and I nod.

"Good. You'll like this, I promise."

"Be careful when she says that. She's not the best cook in the world", Grandpa Trev-yan winks at me and I smile shyly. I like Grandpa Trev-yan.

"How's Elena, Grace?", Grandma Trev-yan asks as everyone starts taking a bite. I pick up my fork and stick it in the pie before taking a bite. _Mmm._ It's warm.

"She's fine. She said Seattle is beautiful this time of year, minus the rain of course." _Seattle?_

"I wouldn't be surprised. Nice to know we live out in the country", Grandma Trev-yan says as she takes a bite of pie with some ice cream. I try to do the same. _Mmmmm._

"Any news on that job offer, yet?", Grandpa Trev-yan asks as Grandma Trev-yan starts serving seconds. I quickly hold out my plate.

"Nothing yet, but I'm hoping that if I do receive it, it'll be a while coming. We've only had Christian for four months now."  
"Do you like your new home?", Grandma Trev-yan asks me and I nod shyly in response.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was quiet", Grandma Trev-yan states warmly. _I like her, too._

"He talked when I first met him but since he came home, it's been a rough start."

"Why doesn't he talk?", Lelliot nags.

"Darling, I told you. He had a rough start in life", Grace gently reminds him.

"What is he, stupid?"

"Elliot, that's enough. Be nice to your brother."

"Yeah, otherwise we might have to let him eat all the apples and not let you have any", Grandpa Trev-yan jokes and Lelliot crosses his arms, pouting again, making me laugh.

 **Grace tucks me in my bed,** careful not to touch me.

"Warm enough?", she asks warmly and I nod as I hug my teddy bear tighter.

"I know it's been a hard few months, especially with Elliot being so tough on you, but we're very lucky to have you in our family. Are you happy with us?", she asks and I nod slowly.

"Good. I promise things will get better from here. And give Elliot some time; he just needs to get used to you, is all", she says kindly before leaning down and gently kissing my head. She knows not to touch my chest. I can't bear to be touched.

"Honey, there's a phone call for you", Carrick interrupts us, standing in the doorway of my room.

"I'll be right back to read to you, dear", she smiles at me and I smile back. She leaves the room and Carrick steps into my room.

"Are you comfortable, Christian?", he asks and I nod.

"Good. I'm sorry Elliot's giving you such a rough time. He's a good boy, but he's used to getting attention", he remarks, rolling his eyes, causing me to smile.

"I see", we hear Grace say across the hall. She sounds worried. _Why?_

"Next month, you said...? Of course I do, but Christian was just getting settled in...No, of course not...No, I'm sorry. Thank you for this opportunity and...I'll accept the job...Thank you; goodbye", she says and I hear a soft click. _What's wrong?_

"Carrick, can I see you for a minute?", she asks Daddy, looking a little worried.

"Good night, son", he says before kissing my head and leaving my room. He closes the door slightly so that I can still see the light from the hall.

"They offered me that job. We have to move to Seattle for me to accept it."

"What?"

"I have no choice. It's a huge opportunity for us and besides, you'll be closer to your job and they need me just as much."

"But what about the boys?"

"I know, Cary, but Christian's been having nightmares ever since he got here. I think Detroit's too meaningful for him, especially since it's where his mother died."

"And what about Sarah? She's really close with Elliot."

"We'll have to find someone else to babysit him for us. Besides, I'll also be closer to Elena. I haven't seen her in years." _Elena?_

"I know dear, but I don't think this is the best decision right now."

"They're giving us a month to move there and apparently, there's already a place available for us with two rooms for the boys."

"And what about their school?"

"There's some fine schools for them to attend. I'm sorry, but I have no choice."

I can't hear what Carrick says but suddenly, I'm a little worried. _Seattle?_ We're going to Seattle?

"Alright, dear. Besides, maybe you're right about Christian. This place holds too many bad memories for him to recollect."

"Do you want to tell them now?"

"Elliot's still awake. I'll go tell him and you can tell Christian."

"Okay. Thank you", she says and I hear what sounds like a kiss and footsteps leaving my room. I hug my teddy bear closer and Grace enters my room again, smiling warmly at me.

"Christian, dear, can I talk to you?", she asks and I nod. _Why is she so sad?_

"Honey, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but... we have to move to a new home." _Move?_

"I know it sounds sudden but, Mommy got a new job offer at another hospital that needs me, and one that'll give us some more money since we've been a little broke lately." _Broke?_ "I wish we didn't have to do it but, I just don't want you living in a place where you were hurt, especially with all the bad dreams you've been having lately. Do you understand?" I nod slowly, trying to understand.

"We have a month before we have to move and if you want to help, we can teach you how to pack. Would you like to learn that?" _Pack?_ I nod because I don't know what she means. I've never had to 'pack'.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. We can still visit Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan whenever you want. It can't be that often or they can come visit us. I'm sure you can take some apples home if you want." I smile; _I like apples._

"Is that okay, sweetheart? I wish it wasn't so soon but I promise, Seattle's a very nice place to live." _What's Se-attle?_ I nod again and she smiles as if relieved.

"Good. Now, would you like to hear _The Little Prince_ again?" I nod eagerly and she reaches for the book on my dresser, before opening to page one and switching on the light.


	6. Chapter Five

**"** **I'm so sorry to hear that, Grace",** Grandpa Trev-yan tells Mommy.

"Ever since Carrick was cut off from the court, money's been a little iffy at times. This is the best for us to be doing right now."

"I understand, Grace. When do you leave?"

"As soon as we're all packed. I just feel bad because Christian was just adopted."

"I'm sure he'll adjust. Has he gotten along with Elliot?"

"Not yet but hopefully it won't last. I'm sure they'll be friends in no time", she smiles kindly before looking at me. _Yeah, if that ever happens._

"Christian, would you like to pick some apples to take to your new home?", Grandpa Trev-yan asks me. I nod my head and he holds out his hand for mine, which I quickly decline.

"No worries, Christian. Let's go see what we got", he smiles kindly and I follow him to the orchard. Carrick picks up Lelliot to help him pick a shiny, green apple. I don't like the green ones. They're nasty.

"You wanna find some red ones, Christian?", Grandpa Trev-yan asks and I say yes with my head. He leads me further into the orchard and soon, we stop at a big tree completely overrun by red apples. I like the red apples. They're sweeter than the green ones.

"I'll go get a ladder. I'll be right back", Grandpa Trev-yan says as he leaves and heads for a small barn, or shed as they call it.

"You want a green one?", Lelliot asks as he holds one out for me. I say no with my head.

"Why don't you talk? Are you stupid or something?", he asks but I ignore him.

"I don't need a brother. I wish they would take you back", he groans and before I know it, he takes his apple and throws it at my chest. I grab my chest at the pain and he laughs when I do.

"You're so sensitive you little wimp. You're so stupid", he sneers and before I can stop myself, I launch for him and knock him to the ground and hit him in the mouth. He punches me in the nose and I step back when he does.

"Boys", Carrick yells as he pulls Lelliot away.

"No fighting", he scolds gently and Lelliot sticks out his tongue to me as Grace and Grandpa Trev-yan run to the field.

"What happened?", Grace asks when she notices our bruises.

"He hit me after I threw an apple at him", Lelliot whines as Carrick checks his mouth.

"Christian, we don't hit in this family", she scolds gently at me. "And Elliot, we don't throw things either."

"He started it", he whines and I struggle to contain my temper. God, he's annoying.

"Elliot, enough", Grace scolds calmly and bends down to check my nose.

"You're bleeding", she says concerned. _Bleeding?_

"Let's go inside and get you cleaned up", she offers gently and after a moment, I follow her back to the house.

 **Grace gently dabs** a paper towel at my nose and fortunately, the blood has stopped running.

"Are you okay, dear?", she asks and I nod my response.

"When we first brought Elliot home, he barely left his room and never came down to dinner. I brought his meals to his room and he barely even looked at me. He was a year old when we adopted him. I found out later that his parents gave him up when he was just a baby, and me and your Daddy brought him to our home." _Gave him up?_

"I'm happy we got you when we did", she continues. "Do you remember how I met you? What happened to your birth mom?", she asks and I close my eyes as I do.

 _"_ _Mommy! Mommy, wake up!"_ I close my eyes tight, forcing myself not to cry.

"It's okay, dear. You're safe now and we won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise", she smiles kindly and I smile in response. Before I know it, she leans forward and gently kisses my head, away from the scars.

"I love you, Christian. And I'm very happy you're part of the family", she smiles warmly as she finishes up the mess. _I love you, too, Mommy. I love you lots._

 **We walk back** outside and I see Carrick gently pushing Lelliot towards me, and he's still pouting. Fortunately, I think, he's not bleeding.

"Elliot, say you're sorry to Christian", he gently scolds him and Elliot turns away.

"Elliot, Christian is part of this family, too. You really need to give him a real chance", he tells him gently and after a moment, Lelliot steps forward and holds out his hand. I stare at it, wondering what he wants.

"I'm sorry, Christian. Please forgive me", he says but the look in his eyes doesn't convince me entirely. Still, I offer my hand after a moment and we shake our truce.

"You boys want some apple pie before picking some more apples?", Carrick inquires and we both nod our agreement. We follow Grace, Carrick, and Grandpa Trev-yan inside when Grandma Trev-yan puts a pie on the table before taking out a carton of vanilla ice cream.

 _I like ice cream. Ice cream is yummy._

 **We're finishing up** our pie but my tummy is still hungry.

"You want my ice cream, Christian?", Lelliot asks, causing me to look at him. Half of his ice cream is still on the plate and timidly, I nod my response.

"You can use my spoon if you want", he offers and shyly, I take it from his hands.

"I like chocolate ice cream. Do you?", he asks after I take a bite. I nod my yes.

"I don't like strawberry, though. It's icky", he grimaces and I laugh in response, remembering when Jack at the foster home didn't like strawberry.

"Do you like cars?", he asks and for the first time since I've arrived, I finally feel like we're gonna get along. However, I'm not sure if it'll last.

 **"** **You have a good time in Seattle, boys.** **Be sure to keep in touch, okay?",** Grandpa Trev-yan tells us as we climb into the car. _Keep in touch?_

"We definitely will", Grace replies before smiling at me and I smile back.

"Take it easy there, okay? Be sure to call as soon as you get there", Grandma Trev-yan says as she gives us all a kiss.

"Of course, Mom. Be sure to save a lot of apples when we come back", she jokes and they laugh in response.

"See ya later, boys. Have fun in Seattle", Grandpa Trev-yan says and I suddenly feel sad about leaving him behind. I like Grandpa Trev-yan and his orchard.

"Bye, everyone!", Grandma calls out and just like that, we pull out from the driveway. We drive in silence as Lelliot starts to fall asleep beside me and after grasping my small basket of apples, I stare out the window, thinking about what Se-attle is and if we'll fit in.

 **"** **Christian, wake up honey",** Grace gently coaxes me and I blink in the darkness at our new home in Se-attle.

"Do you think you can walk, darling?", Grace asks and I nod as she opens my door and I sleepily climb out. I look up as my eyes adjust towards a really big house, bigger than the last one. _This_ is my new home?

"First dibs on a room", Lelliot exclaims as he runs in the house after Carrick unlocks the door.

"He's always been like that", Grace winks and I help her take a few things inside. It looks a lot bigger inside than it does out. Inside is a big staircase, a big living room, kitchen, and everything just looks too big for me. I hold Grace tightly as I look around the room.

"It's okay, dear. I'm sure you'll get used to it", she says gently before leading me upstairs so I can pick a room. We climb the many, many, many stairs before finally reaching the top and I briefly see Lelliot excitedly in his room. He's been up almost the whole he ever not excited?

"Is there a room you want, Christian?", Grace asks and after glancing around, I notice one down the hall and after a quick peek, I point to indicate that this is what I want.

"Oh, this is nice. Is this the room you want?", she asks and I say yes with my head.

"Very good choice. Let's go unpack some things and then we can go to sleep, okay?" I nod my approval and we head back downstairs.

 **I twist and turn in my bed,** trying hard to forget _that_ night.

 _"_ _You little piece of shit! What did you do?" The scary man yelled at me but I kept quiet in the cabinet._

 _Mommy is lying on the floor but she isn't moving at all. I hold my hands over my ears to block out his screams._

 _"_ _You little fuck! Where the hell are you?!", he screams again. He shook Mommy roughly but she wasn't moving. Why isn't she moving? Mommy, I need you!_

 _"_ _Come out you little fuck!", the scary man yells again._

 _I have to keep quiet._

 _He can't find me if I'm quiet._

 _I hear big, heavy footsteps in the kitchen. I hold my breath so he can't find me._

 _Mommy said to be quiet and pretend I was invisible._

 _He can't see me if I'm invisible._

 _Soon, he opens the doors roughly and I keep still._

 _"_ _There you are you little shit!", he yells as he grabs my hair and throws me out. He kicks me hard and I scream._

 _"_ _Your Mommy can't protect you now you little fuck. You're the reason she's dead."_

 _He puffs his cigarette and I cough. The smell is nasty. I hate that smell._

 _"_ _Time for your punishment, Maggot." Soon I'm screaming again as he burns me deep in my chest._

 _"_ _Mommy!"_

I wake up quickly and check my room. The scary man isn't here. He's not here anymore. I grab my teddy bear and squeeze him tightly, deciding to lay awake with my eyes open for now.

 **I hear voices** nearby and momentarily forget where I am. _My room. I'm in my room. In Se-attle._

"Did you get settled in okay?", someone asks but I don't recognize her voice. _Who is that?_

"Yeah, we just got here last night", Grace replies and I sit up in bed. _Who is she talking to?_

"Are the boys awake?"

"They should be but I'll go check", I hear Grace say and before I know it, she slowly opens my door and smiles when she sees me sitting up.

"Good morning, Christian. Did you sleep well?", she asks and I nod, hoping she doesn't notice that I haven't slept for a while.

"Would you like to meet someone? One of my friends wants to meet you", she inquires warmly and I slowly nod my response before climbing out of bed. I walk out of my room and see a woman around Mommy's age with long, blond hair and a big ring on her finger. _Who is she?_

"Christian, this is my friend, Elena. She lives in Seattle, too", she says and I hold onto Mommy's skirt. _Elena?_

"Nice to meet you, Christian. Welcome to the family", she says kindly and I continue to hide. She smiles warmly and I hide my head feeling shy.

"Is he doing fine after the adoption?", Elena asks as we head for Lelliot's room.

"Slowly, yes. He's had a few rough nights and Lelliot didn't exactly welcome him at first."

"I'm sure he'll adjust. Over time, at least."

"One can only hope." _Hope?_

 **After Elena leaves,** I'm playing in my room, feeling a little empty after we left our first house. It's been a few months since I was adopted and honestly, I'm idly wondering if I'll ever fit in at all. My family's nice but do I really belong here? And will I ever see my Mommy again?

 _"_ _It's okay, son. Your Mommy's in a better place now", Officer Blake reassured does that mean?_

I look sadly at my toys and start to play again but as I do, I look out the window and see something white falling from the sky.

"Yay, it's snowing!", Lelliot screams, causing me to jump. _Snowing?_

"Come on, Christian", he yells when he bursts in my room, startling me again. _Why is he so excited?_

"Christian, come on", he whines and after a moment, I get up and follow him downstairs but before we can run out, I hear Carrick calling out to us and stopping us before we open the door.

"You need protection out in the cold", he says as he holds up some scarves, hats, mitts, jackets, boots and funny, round fuzzy things that he puts on Lelliot's ears. _Why do we need these?_

"Have you ever seen snow before, Christian?", Carrick asks and I shake my head as Lelliot runs outside.

"You'll like it, trust me", he winks before offering me his hand and leading me outside. The snow is falling a lot harder than a few minutes ago and Lelliot is trying to catch it on his tongue, making me laugh.

"You wanna try, Christian?", Carrick asks and I slowly nod my head. Trying to copy Lelliot, I stick out my tongue and twirl around the yard before something cold and wet falls on my tongue, melting when it does.

"That's a snowflake", Lelliot says excitedly as he tries to catch another one. _Snowflake?_

"You like it, Christian?", Carrick asks when he joins us outside in a really big hat. I say yes with my head.

"Just wait until we celebrate Christmas", he smiles and I frown at his comment. _Christmas? What's Christmas?_


	7. Chapter Six

**I'm shopping with Mommy.** We're looking for decor-ations for this thing called Christmas. I don't know what that is but Lelliot sounds excited.

"Have you ever celebrated Christmas before, Christian?", Mommy asks me as she puts something in the cart. I shake my head no.

"I think you're really gonna love it. We have a tradition of opening at least one present the night before Christmas, meaning Christmas Eve, and then the next morning we open our presents and I make cinnamon rolls as we watch Christmas movies and sing carols." _Cinn-a-mon? Presents?_

"Is there anything you think you want for Christmas, Christian?", Grace asks as we go down another aisle. I don't know what she means, so I shake my head no.

"Elliot likes cars and Legos. Do you think we should pick something out for him and Daddy and maybe find something for you?", she asks kindly. I nod shyly and start to follow her down a toy aisle. I stand in awe at all the toys on the shelves, wondering what each one does and what I would like.

"If you want, Christian, you can look at all the toys and I'll write down things to get you for Christmas. Would that make things easier for you?", Grace asks kindly and I nod shyly in response.

"Okay", she smiles. "Just take your time and I'll look for something for Elliot", she says and starts to walk further down the aisle, leaving me to explore all the toys on my own.

 **We leave the store** with some new pres-ents and Mommy wants me to keep them all a secret.

"Remember, Elliot and Daddy can't know what we got, so make sure to keep it a big secret, okay? Kind of like a surprise", Grace says as she loads things into the car. I nod in response and start helping her with the bags.

"Are there any Christmas songs or movies you like, Christian? Elliot likes "Jingle Bells" and _A Christmas Carol_ the most, as well as _The Grinch_." _The Grinch?_ I shake my response, not knowing what she means.

"Would you like me to put some Christmas songs on the radio?" I nod my head.

"Okay. If it makes you happy", she smiles and after we load the last few items, she starts putting away the cart and I run quickly to stay by her side. I don't wanna be alone. She smiles and gently puts her arm on my shoulder, away from the scars and holds me close as we walk back to the car.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll never leave you alone", she says as she opens my door for me and after she climbs in and I buckle my seatbelt, she starts looking for Christmas songs on the radio before stopping on one called "White Christmas" by a man I don't know. I think I'm starting to like Christmas even more.

 **We drive back** to the new home just as Lelliot runs out of the house and straight to the car.

"Hi, Mommy! Hi, Christian! What'd you get me at the store?", he yells excitedly as he tries to open the trunk.

"Sweetie, you're not supposed to see your presents before you open them", Grace scolds him gently as she climbs out and tries to keep him away. .

"I just wanna make sure you got me what I wanted."

"I promise, Elliot, you're gonna like what we got. Now run back inside and wait in your room till we're done." Lelliot sighs before giving a response.

"Fine. I'll stay in my room", he pouts and runs back inside. It almost makes me laugh.  
"Elliot always tries to cheat and see his presents before he even gets them", Grace explains as we start to unload the car. "You wanna help me with the wrapping? I'll make some hot chocolate when we're done and we'll go sit by the fire", she asks and not knowing what she means, I slowly nod my response.

 **A few hours** go by and we finally finish up with the last pres-ent. I watch as she takes them and sets them on a shelf inside her closet, high up so me and Lelliot can't reach them.

"I'll go back to the store with Daddy and get your gifts. You can wait here with Elliot and Elena can watch you both till we get back", she says as she turns off the light in the closet and closes the door as she does.

"Ready for some hot chocolate?", she says as she holds out her hand for mine. After a beat, I shyly accept and follow her out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

 **I watch Mommy** mix the milk and chocolate in a big pot on the stove. Steam is coming out of the pot and she said I can't touch it because it's too hot. It smells yummy.

"Do you want whipped cream or marshmallows in yours, Christian? Elliot likes both since he can never make up his mind", she chuckles as she sets out both and I look at them curiously. I have no idea what they are.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll get used to it soon."

"Is it ready?", Lelliot shouts, making me jump, and I turn to see him and Carrick enter the room as Lelliot sits beside me.

"Almost, Elliot. Just a couple more minutes."

"I want whipped cream and marshmallows", he exclaims excitedly, almost making me laugh. Daddy goes and gives Mommy a kiss before reaching in a cabinet and pulling out some mugs.

"I want the green one", Lelliot shouts as he points to a small green mug with little white trees on the side and red stripes on the handle.

"Elliot, give Christian a chance to decide one too, okay? He's never had hot chocolate before", Grace remarks gently as she turns off the stove and moves the pot to the side.

"Why?"

"Because where he lived, they didn't have electricity for hot chocolate."

"What's electricity?"

"It's what I use to make the cocoa."

"Why didn't he have it? Was his mommy poor?"  
"Elliot, I think that's enough", she stops him gently and after looking confused, quickly closes his mouth. Carrick asks me what mug I want and I choose the blue one with snowflakes on the side. I watch Grace pour the steaming chocolate carefully in the mugs and fill each one with either whipped cream or marshmallows, or both for Lelliot. She asks me if I want the same as Lelliot and I slowly nod my head, still not knowing what they are. She hands us our mugs and I start to take a small sip, immediately spitting it out as it starts to burn my tongue.

"Christian, are you okay?", Grace asks concerned. It's hot. _Too_ hot.

"You need to blow on it, sweetie, before you take a sip. You can burn your tongue that way."

"Here, watch me", Lelliot says and I watch as he blows on his a little before taking a small sip and squirming around excitedly. I guess it tastes good. I try again and this time, I don't burn my tongue and enjoy the drink as I do. It even tastes yummy.

"Careful not to spill it. It burns when it's too hot", Lelliot tells me and cautiously I take another sip, while also ignoring his comment about the burns.

 **Me and Lelliot** are playing with our cars on the floor and Elena is watching us as she tries to find something for us to watch.

"Are you excited about tomorrow, Christian?", Elena asks me as she keeps flipping through the channels.

"Christian doesn't know what we're celebrating."

"Really? Why?"

"His mommy didn't love him", Lelliot responds, catching her and me by surprise. I pretend to ignore him but briefly wonder if he's actually telling the truth. Mommy always left me alone but this time, she's never coming back.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Christian. I hope it'll be a good Christmas for you; every child deserves that", she says kindly before stopping on a show, Seas-a-me something, just as Lelliot challenges me to a race with the cars. I slowly agree and he picks up the green one. I pick up the blue one. I like the blue car.

 **After a long while,** we're helping Mommy and Daddy with decor-ating the tree and Lelliot jumps excitedly at a box in Daddy's hands.

"I wanna put it on! I wanna put it on!", he yells and Carrick chuckles as he does.

"Elliot, you'll have a chance to put the star on the tree. Just be patient son", he remarks before looking at me and giving me a warm smile, before taking the box and setting it on the couch. _Star?_ _What's a star?_

"You wanna help me with the ornaments, Christian?", Grace asks and I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Come here. I'll show you", she smiles and I shyly walk over as she holds up a shiny blue ball with a string going through a little loop on the top. I look at it and see my reflection, smiling as I do.

"Can you see yourself, Christian?", Grace asks and I nod.

"You wanna put it on the tree? You can hang it on a branch." I nod my head yes and she hands me the orna-ment, reminding me to be gentle with it in case it falls on the floor breaks. I agree and start looking for a place.

"We usually do this earlier in the month but because of our busy schedules, we just haven't had the time", Grace explains as she starts hanging something gold on the tree and starts wrapping it around. I think she called it gar-land.

"Can you help me with this?", she inquires and I slowly nod my response, not sure of what to do. She asks me to hold one end of the gar-land and I watch as she starts circling the tree, gently tucking the gar-land in the branches until she's done and it's shining prettily on the tree. Carrick and Lelliot start adding more orn-a-ments and before I know it, the tree is done. I think it looks pretty. I like decorating the tree.

"And now it's time for the star", Carrick announces proudly as he gently takes out the star and hands it to Lelliot.

"Remember, don't drop it and hold on to it tight. We don't want it to break", Carrick reminds Lelliot and Lelliot nods excitedly. Carrick then lifts him on his shoulders and Lelliot proudly starts setting the star on the top. Carrick steps back and we admire the view. I like the star. The star is shiny and pretty.

"Oh, honey, it's more beautiful than last year", Mommy says in awe and I watch as Daddy gives her a sweet kiss. She gives Lelliot a quick kiss on the cheek before motioning for me to stand beside her so she can give me one, too.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Christian. I'm so happy you're here to celebrate with us", Grace whispers in my ear and I blush shyly, holding her close as I do. She then starts singing a song about the tree and I watch in amazement as Carrick and Lelliot join as well. Mommy has a pretty voice. I like Mommy's voice. I smile shyly and continue to stare at the tree.

 **I'm sleeping in** bed as the sun shines in my room. I open my eyes as the light starts to blind me and grip my new dinosaur close to my chest, which is safe under my blanket. It's my present from yesterday and Mommy said it was Lelliot's idea. He got a helicopter to play with, although he calls it a chopper, even when Mommy says he's wrong.

As I'm looking out the window, snuggling warmly in my bed, I quickly notice that it's snowing and sit up in awe to watch the snowflakes falling down and as some of them land on my window and slowly start to melt. Maybe later we can play in the snow. Lelliot likes the snow and Mommy and Daddy do, too.

"Christian, wake up, it's Christmas!", I hear Lelliot shouting down the hall and look to see him running into my room and jumping on my bed.

"Wake up, sleepyhead and come downstairs. It's time to open presents!", he yells excitedly, making me feel uncomfortable. I climb out of bed and follow him downstairs. We head for the living room with Mommy and Daddy waiting and my jaw immediately drops to the floor as soon as we walk in. Yesterday there was about a dozen pres-ents under the tree, but now there must be more than thirty underneath. Are all of those for us?

"I get to open mine first", Lelliot calls out as he runs toward the tree and starts searching for his pres-ents.

"Lelliot, let's have Christian open something first", Grace says gently as Carrick hands me and Lelliot a big sock with some things tucked inside. _We use socks for pres-ents?_

"Aww, do we have to?", he whines and I feel like rolling my eyes. God, he's annoying.

"Lelliot, it's Christian's first Christmas with us and we always open our stockings first", Grace gently reminds him as Carrick takes a seat beside her. _Stock-ing?_

"Fine", Lelliot whines and we start going through what we have in our stockings. I pull out some small presents wrapped in paper, along with a small bear, some candy, and something long with candy inside. Lelliot said it's a cane.

"You can open whatever you want to, Christian. I hope you like what we got you", Grace says warmly and I smile as she does. I try to follow Lelliot and open the packages and open my pres-ents to find some trains, a funny-looking bobblehead, a little book with animals, and finally a CD with Christmas songs on it. Lelliot said we have something so I can play it.

"Do you boys wanna hand out the rest of the presents?", Carrick asks and Lelliot immediately jumps up and I slowly follow in return. I can't read what the tags say but Lelliot lets me know as he's a lot better at reading. Finally, we hand out the last pres-ents and sit back down to start opening our gifts.

"Yay! It's exactly what I wanted", Lelliot shouts as he pulls out a toy with armor on his body. I slowly continue to open my pres-ents and find more toys, books and even a small Le-go set with little characters in it.

"You got this for me?", Lelliot asks as he holds up a Lego set almost identical to mine. I don't know what he's talking about but Grace quickly interjects.

"He knew you liked cars and Legos, so he wanted to get you both. Do you have something to say?"

"Thank you, Christian", he smiles and for the first time since I arrived, it actually looks genuine. I smile shyly in return and we all continue to open the rest of our pres-ents.

 **It's late by the time** we go to sleep and I faintly hear Lelliot playing in his room. He's been playing with his toys ever since he got them and even tried taking them outside to play with in the snow. We ended up playing there and Lelliot showed me how to build a snowman, make snow angels on the ground, and even Carrick and Grace pulled us around in a sled. Honestly, it was more fun than I expected. Now I'm starting to see why he enjoys playing in the snow.

As I lie there on my bed staring at the ceiling, I start thinking about how I got here and what's happened since I was adopted. Lelliot is still getting used to me and we're not exactly friends, but my new Mommy and Daddy have both said how much they love us and how happy they are to have us in their family. Honestly, I think I'm happy, too and for the first time since they saved me from my past, I finally feel like I'm safely at home and most of all, far away from crack whores and abusive ex-lovers. Hopefully, it'll always stay the same but until then, I really like where I am.


End file.
